


Morning Frost

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Recovery, Reunions, Stargazing, spoilers for s2 ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long road back was difficult, but now he can rest, bearing the scars of his torture but proof he survived.</p><p>(EDIT: Epilogue added 12-20-15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With Tired Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for s2 ep7- 'Valley Forge'
> 
> I'd started writing this between ep.7 and ep.8, sort of imagining how Hewlett gets back to Setauket and a reunion between him and Anna. Also there is a tiny spoiler for s2 ep8- 'Providence'.
> 
> Chapter title from the song 'With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept'; by Explosions In The Sky (each chapter name is a piece of it).

How far had he traveled? How far away was the little ocean village where he had been stationed? Was he any closer to there?

Hewlett pulled his coat tighter around himself, keeping his knife close. Perhaps it had been fate that the knife he how held had fallen into his possession. That rebel solider had given to him, as a method to take his own life. Maybe they had been counting on that so they didn't have to wait around for confirmation on the execution order. Hewlett had almost done it too, shakily holding the blade close to his skin on that cold night, he almost let them win. But he didn't do it. Though that hadn't stopped him from cutting off his toes, too damaged from frostbite.

In the end, the knife had proven to be his escape. He had taken his chance and stabbed that bastard Simcoe and made his escape. He might have been dead without it, which was why he kept it with as he trekked through the winter woods, hoping to find his way back to Setauket.

He'd travel by day, for as long and far as he could manage. Perhaps find shelter somewhere so he didn't have to spend another night in an animal's guts just to keep warm (he'd washed off the blood in a river this morning). He'd already suffered enough from being exposed to the cold.

The Major's foot caught against a root and he tripped, causing him to fall. The knife skidded a few feet away upon impact with the ground. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, bleakly looking up at the sky. He'd already been roughed up enough, endured enough; a little more dirt wasn't going to make him look more out of sorts than he already was. It was times like this that he wished he could be back in England, back at home with his family. He didn't belong here, he wanted nothing more than to study the stars, a dream he had since his youth.

Yet, he had no choice. That's why he had to get up now.

Hewlett grabbed the knife that had fallen a few feet away from him when he fell, got up onto his knees and forced himself to stand upright. He couldn't give up now. If he wanted to give up, he would used the knife on himself back at the rebel's camp. He wanted to live. He had to get back to Setauket. He may not belong here but he had a responsibility to protect the little town he was given charge of. He had a responsibility to the army and the Crown. He's a solider of the British army, he has to be strong.

Gritting his teeth, Hewlett resolved to move forward. One way or another, he was going to find his way back to Setauket.

So he continued on.

After however long he was wandering through these woods, Hewlett came upon a road. At least that was something to go by, even he had little direction to go on. It would lead him somewhere, that was for sure.

He walked alone the road for.... He didn't know how long. Hewlett didn't bother to try and guess the time past. He had to focus on surviving. He was scared, watchful, exhausted, his frostbitten foot hurting and slowing him down- yes, but he had to survive.

It was then he saw a horse drawn cart in the distance coming towards him. Hope sparked in his chest.

“Hey!” He called, waving his arms. Honestly, Hewlett didn't care who it was, so long as it wasn't Simcoe and his men. Speaking of which, if he ever showed his head around Setauket again, he was going to have the madman arrested for good.

He cart slowed down as it approached him, and Hewlett was ready to draw his knife if need be. He soon saw that the person in the cart looked like an ordinary farmer. Thank God.

“Are you a rebel solider?” The farmer asked.

Hewlett blinked, but then remembered he was wearing a rebel uniform he stole upon escape. “Not really. I found it and stole it to keep warm.”

“You look like you've been through Hell and back.”

“You could say that.” Hewlett answered. He had to think of a story, fast. “I was separated from my men in battle, and I've been wandering the woods looking for them. If I may ask, sir, where are you heading?”

“Towards long island way.”

“Are you perhaps passing by a town called Setauket?”

“I don't see what you would want there, the place is crawling with red-coats.”

Hewlett fought the urge to snap a remark. “It's on the way. Don't worry about it.”

The farmer looked at him skeptically. Hewlett wasn't sure to guess what side this man was on, but ether way, if he could get a ride back there he would be grateful. If not he could at least ask to be pointed in the right direction and hope for the best.

“We're actually not far; A half day's journey from my home.” The farmer finally answered. “Your lucky day; I have something to run out that way.” He gestured to the cart, gesturing for Hewlett to climb on.

He gave a curt nod. “Thank you, sir.” He said and climbed into the cart.

“Hm. There's some bread in the knapsack back there. You look like you could use a meal.”

His stomach grumbled at that, as if to prove the point. Hewlett had not had anything to eat in so long. He only muttered a “thank you.” in response.

Hewlett found the knapsack and opened it. Indeed there was bread in it. He took a deep breath and reached in to take some. His hand shook a little, but he blamed it on the cold. He was more focused on getting some food into his body. Hewlett bit into the bread hungrily, savoring it's wonderful taste.

“Careful. Don't eat too fast.” The farmer warned. “And you might want to rid yourself of that coat in case we come across any red-coats. They'll think you're on the wrong side.”

Hewlett looked up, slightly embarrassed. He put down the bread and took off the jacket. He tossed it over the side of the cart and into the ditch. He kept and hid the knife, just in case.

“How did you know?” The Major asked, picking up the bread and eating more slowly.

“You're trying to get to a place occupied by the British. If you were on the other side and trying to get there, you must have a death wish.”

The farmer was perceptive. Hewlett looked down and continued to chew on the bread.

“There's another jacket back there as well. Take it.”

Hewlett found the jacket and put it on. It was a bit warmer than the other one he'd taken.

“Thank you for your generosity.”

The farmer looked back at him and smiled. “Get some rest. I'll wake you when we get close.”

He nodded and laid down in the cart among the crops to be sold.

 

* * *

 

The farmer woke him sometime later, and when the Major woke, he could see the sun was lower in the sky, despite the clouds coming in. Sundown would be soon.

“Are we close?” Hewlett asked, drowsily.

“Almost.”

“Good.” He coughed and shivered, but again he blamed it on the cold. It was still January, just the start.

“Take care of yourself if you get to where you're going.” The farmer spoke again.

“Well appreciated.”

He sat back in a corner of the cart curled in on himself a little, looking at the foot he knew was missing a few toes. He'd be lucky if by the end of this ordeal he didn't lose the whole foot. That might be the best option, depending on if the frostbite had spread further.

When the woods cleared, Hewlett leaned forward and tried to figure out where they were was. The wind blew, making him flinch back a little, but he still searched for anything recognizable. There was something in the distance, and he strained to make out what was there.

He could see water, and a little town set at its edge. The Major knew this place, this familiar place. He smiled at the sight, relief rushing through him. He was tired, bruised, covered in dirt and grime, weak, but he smiled all the same.

There was Setauket. He was back.

The farmer stopped the cart and turned to face Hewlett. “Here you are. Setauket's down there.”

Hewlett climbed out of the cart and walked around to the farmer, limping a little bit from his injured foot.

“You okay there?” He asked.

“Frostbite got my foot.” Hewlett confessed.

“Mm. Tricky stuff.”

“May I ask, why are you helping me?”

The farmer hummed in thought. “I'm on nobody's side; not for the red-coats and not for the- as they're calling themselves- Patriots. I don't care what side you're on ether. There are people here who just want to make a living, not getting involved in this war and living as though nothing's changed.”

“You're one of these people?”

“I don't care for this war, but I believe helping a man in need is the right thing to do.”

Hewlett nodded, thankful. “What's your name.”

“Winston.” The farmer smiled again.

“Travel safe, Winston, and thank you.” Hewlett looked up to the sky, above it had clouded, cast over into a gloom, looking like it might rain. He took of the jacket. “Take it. It's yours and it might rain soon.”

Winston took the coat, nodded and set off on his way again. Hewlett watched him go before setting off down into town. He also abandoned the knife; he wouldn't need it here.

It turned out he was right about the rain. Soon enough it had begun to pour. Hewlett scowled at the clouds as he trudged on. If he could just get to Whitehall (or anywhere else would be preferable) then he could get out of the rain. At least it would wash away from grime and dirt from his person.

When he got into town, he could see that the rain had chased everyone inside. He probably looked barely recognizable without his usual military uniform. People would probably just assume he was some wandering drifter passing through town. Barely anyone would recognize him. Best just to find his way to Whitehall.

Then he saw the lights of the tavern. Actually, there was someone who would recognize him. Anna Strong.

 _'If I go to the tavern, there's a chance she'll be there.'_ He thought. Hewlett knew that with his absence, it was possible the Woodhulls wouldn't like her staying with them. He had noticed how they looked at her when he brought Anna to Whitehall after Simcoe returned. He knew Simcoe wasn't here ether, so she might have gone back to the tavern.

If Hewlett could find her, then she would help. He did want to see her, the thought of her had gotten him through his captivity, helped him cope. It might be better to get to Whitehall, but this closer prospect of shelter and the thought of seeing Anna again won out.

Hewlett made his way to the tavern and inside. It felt good to get out of the rain and to be somewhere familiar. He recalled the first time he'd walked in here to talk to Anna, invite her over to Whitehall as his guest. There wasn't a big crowd, but his eyes scanned around for Anna.

Finally he spotted her walking off from the main room, carrying a pitcher. Hewlett followed her into the other room, finding her filling another pitcher with water. He lingered in the doorway, but she seemed to sense his presence.

“Whoever you are I'll be right out.”

Oh how good it was to hear her voice again, and she looked as lovely as ever.

“Mrs. Strong?” He ventured.

He saw her freeze, and Hewlett was worried that he might have startled her. She set the pitcher aside and slowly turned to face him.

“Ed- Major?”

He smiled; she recognized him like he'd hoped. “Yes.”

Her eyes showed disbelief, and Hewlett took a step forward. However, his legs finally gave out and he started to fall. That was when Anna rushed forward and held him up. He sighed, but then laughed. “I'm so sorry.” He leaned away from her slightly as to not cause her discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

“You're back.” She sounded shocked as well. “Are... are you alright?”

He leaned his head forward, feeling much better than he had been trapped in that wooden cell.

“I am now.”


	2. Tired Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after he returns, Hewlett gets some time alone with Anna, a welcome presence during his recovery.

He was stirred from sleep by a knocking at his door. He blinked his eyes open and lolled his head to one side.

“Yes, come in.” He muttered, attempting to sit up a little bit more rather than laying down.

The door opened, and his sight adjusted enough to see Anna in the doorway.

“Mrs. Strong.”

She bowed her head. “Sorry, I... I didn't mean to disturb you.”

“No, no, no- it's quite alright.” He assured her, struggling to sit up. He got as far as laying back against some pillows and in a semi-sitting position. “I'm sorry you have to see me like this.” He said it in regards to his physical state, not the fact he was dressed in bedclothes and sans the puffy wig.

“I'm just glad you're alive and well.”

“You can come in.” Hewlett said. “There is a chair you can sit in if you'd like.”

Anna glanced around before taking a step further into the room and closing the door behind her. She found the chair, but to his surprise, she pulled it up to his side. Hewlett smiled, but ended up coughing a few times.

“Are you sure you're well?” Anna asked again. He looked to her again; she looked a tad worried.

“Yes, it's nothing to worry about.” The Major assured her. “It's merely a slight cough, a side effect from that horrifying ordeal and being exposed to the elements for so long. The doctor said I should be fine”

It had been a couple days since he returned to Setauket and reunited with Anna. Since then, he had spent his time recovering at Whitehall, on bed rest of course. Aside from getting some well deserved rest, his frostbitten foot had been cleaned and bandaged, though told to keep an eye on it to make sure it didn't spread further or get infected.

Now out of the cold, cleaned, shaven, he was resting comfortably in fresh, warm, sheets. Though he was still recovering both physically and mentally, Anna was a welcome presence.

“I can't imagine what you went through.” She said, folding her hands over her lap.

The torture he had experienced was something Hewlett would never wish for anyone. Stripped of his clothes, said clothes torn from his body by a knife and the blade leaving its mark on his skin, and thrown into a cage with only a blanket to cover himself and to shield himself from the cold. Left alone to freeze and rot and suffer in that cage... He only had the stars for company.

“I regret to admit that at one point I had almost given up.” He recalled how that rebel had given him the knife and how he'd almost ended his life with it. “However, the only thing that kept me going- ah, forgive me for this- was you.”

Anna looked at him, stunned. Oh dear. “Me?”

Hewlett coughed again and nodded. “Yes. You. The days were long and cold, but thinking of you kept the flame of my soul alive. Just now, while I was sleeping, I dreamt of you.” He suddenly looked down at his lap. “Forgive me if this is, ah, a bit too much. I don't mean to overwhelm you-”

“You don't need to apologize.” She interrupted. “I had prayed that you would be returned safely, I asked if anyone knew anything about your situation at the time. They wouldn't answer me, but it's clear someone heard me.” She gave him a more serious look. “Simcoe never made it to you?”

Hewlett sighed and leaned his head back. “He did... and killed most of the rebels holding me hostage while he was at it. He came in my cell and made an attempt on my life.”

Looking back up, Anna looked once again stunned. “He... he tried to kill you?”

“Indeed, but I struck first, then made my escape.”

“I thought he... He told me he was going to free you.”

He shook his head. “He lied. Eventually I pieced together it was him who murdered that rebel commander. He framed me, and then came to kill me. Ironically if not for him I wouldn't of been able to escape.”

Anna didn't speak, but she suddenly looked withdrawn. “It's my fault. I asked him, begged him to save you.”

“Mrs. Strong, please don't think that.” The Major leaned forward, wincing as he did so. “Nether of us knew the depth of his madness at the time, and he played us both. You're not at fault.”

Her frame relaxed a bit more, a bit more of a spark back to her eyes. “Thank you, Edmund.”

“Did he hurt you?” He asked, worried.

“No.”

Hewlett sank back against the pillows. “Thank God...”

Anna glanced around again, as if anxious.“Should I leave you to rest?”

“Maybe that's best, yes. You don't have to go, but I won't keep you here.”

“Alright. Again, I'm happy you've returned; truly.”

She hadn't made any moves to leave, but Hewlett would understand if she did. He had no intentions on keeping her here if she didn't want to be.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift off, but before he fell out of consciousness, he could have sworn he felt a hand ghosting over his own. Hewlett wanted to think it was Anna's.

 

* * *

 

Anna came back to Whitehall the next day, finding it was empty aside from the soldiers posted outside and knowing Hewlett was upstairs resting. Honestly, after Judge Woodhull forced her to leave, she was relieved she didn't find nether him or Mary around. She didn't feel much like enduring them right now.

She found her way to the harpsichord and brushed her hand over the casing that covered the keys. She recalled that night she and the Major were sitting here playing it together. Of course that was before the rebels charged in and took Hewlett on false changes.

Pushing the casing off the keys, Anna sat down before the harpsichord and started to play a light tune that Hewlett had taught her.

After a few minutes of playing, she heard the sound of someone walking down the staircase, albeit slowly. She got up, the keys trailing off, and once she exited the room for the staircase she saw it was Hewlett, leaning on a crutch. He was dressed in more of his usual military clothes and wearing his wig, unlike yesterday. He looked almost as if he never even left.

He smiled. “I thought it was you I heard playing down here.”

“Major.” She started “You shouldn't be out of bed-”

“I'm fine.” Hewlett insisted, taking the last step and adjusting the crutch under his arm. “I'm well enough that I can stand on my own two feet. However, I've been told to keep weight off my injured foot for now, hence the crutch.”

He coughed into his arm- Anna wasn't entirely convinced. He looked better, but she still worried for his health. Anna had stayed with him for a little bit yesterday after he went to sleep. She noticed he had been coughing in his sleep, and that's what worried her, though he had assured her he was fine. Anna was aware of how harsh the winter was once it settled over the earth, but still...

When he had been gone, she had wondered more than once what had become of Hewlett. She didn't want to think about what could have happened, but she did. He'd shown her so much kindness after her husband left with the retreating patriot rebels, respected and protected her. She was surprised how she found her chest feeling tight when she wondered about where Hewlett was or what the rebels could have done to him.

Hewlett walked back into the other room with Anna and they sat at the harpsichord, propping his crutch up against the instrument. Again, she was reminded of that night, but it was over now. Hewlett was back, safe and sound.

“It sounded lovely. You've improved.” He said.

“It's... I guess I have. I found it relaxing.” She admitted. “You're much more skilled than I am.”

“Oh, no; I'm not- I've been playing since I was a child, at my parents insistence.” He brought his hands over the keys before playing the same song Anna had been playing before. After a moment, Anna brought her hands up as well and played along with him.

Hewlett looked over and smiled. She liked that smile, and she returned it.

“How's your foot?” Anna asked as they played.

“Better.” He confirmed. “The frostbite has faded, like the rest of the cold that had shaken my body, and there are no signs of infection.”

“That's good news.”

“Indeed. I feared I might lose the whole foot. I'm glad you came by, Mrs. Strong.”

“Actually... you can call me 'Anna', in private of course.” She corrected. “I was afraid that the Woodhulls would not let me back in, but they weren't here when I arrived today.”

The Judge's words still stung, same as they had when he first said them to her. With Simcoe no longer staying at the tavern, she had no reason to come back here, at least until Hewlett had shown up at the tavern a few days prior.

“Don't you worry about that. In my half-conscious state upon being brought back to Whitehall I told the Judge if you were to come by he was to allow you in. You are still welcome to be here if you want, though your tavern is once again not inhabited by that vile man.”

Anna slowly drew her hands away from the keys, hesitating and resting her hands upon them.

Hewlett paused as well, his own hands hovering over the keys.

“Do you think he might come back? Simcoe, I mean.” She asked, hesitantly looking up at the Major.

Hewlett looked uncertain himself, but set his jaw and gave an answer. “Back when the rebels were holding me captive, when Simcoe came to kill me, I moved first and stabbed him. That's how I made my escape.”

Anna was surprised. “Did you-”

“No. A man like Simcoe wouldn't die that easily. He'll be back, I can feel it.”

Anna pursed her lips. Simcoe had lied to her, kissed her in front of everyone for his own sick game; she hated him, and feared him. She had been terrified when he returned, when she had confronted him in the tavern. To her, Simcoe gave her nothing but fear. While a tiny bit pleased the man had gotten a taste of his own medicine, it was a bit frightening to think he might, would likely, come back to Setauket for some reason or another.

Hewlett must have noticed, because a hand, his slowly closed on her own. She flinched, but didn't pull away.

“The rebels called me a demon, but they had the wrong person.” Hewlett said in a serious tone. “Simcoe is a madman, the true demon; he orchestrated this whole scheme. If he comes back, I will do everything in my power to protect you. If he dares hurt you, even in the slightest, I will kill him myself.”

Anna had never heard the Major sound more serious, but a tiny part of her believed him. When he had stepped in and shielded her from Simcoe, she almost thought he would punch the other man. She didn't doubt he had stabbed Simcoe to escape ether. Anna knew he would go through with that threat if need be.

She squeezed his hand, a tiny bit afraid for him, but relieved. “Thank you.”

“Ah, I- um- of course. You'll be safe here.” He let go of her hand. That was something Anna had noticed. She knew Hewlett expressed interest for her, but he was always careful of how she felt, and didn't push it if she asked for space. It was different from Simcoe, from Abe, and even her husband. It was a quality she appreciated. “Mrs. St- er, Anna. Once I am fully recovered, would you like to join me for a night at the telescope?”

She nodded. “I'd like that.” Under the stars, under the safe calm...

She didn't feel any fear around Hewlett, she felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song 'With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept'; by Explosions In The Sky (each chapter name is a piece of it).


	3. Tired Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm brings them closer, but it can't last for long. Both of them know that, but they can savor it while it lasts.

Anna had come to visit again, and this time she had brought some fresh baked rolls from the tavern. Mary didn't look at her with much disdain as last time, but Anna assumed that's because she knew that she could get Abe back now that Hewlett had returned. Judge Woodhull however... Anna couldn't forget what he had said. He probably wasn't pleased Hewlett had allowed her back to Whitehall, but Anna didn't care.

Hewlett had been in his study, but welcomed her company regardless. He was surprised that Anna had brought something for him, but none the less expressed his gratitude. For all it was worth, Anna didn't mind coming over to visit him, as she found herself wanting to be here for him more often when she wasn't working at the tavern. In any case it was good to see him up and around again, his voice sounding stronger, his cough faded.

She had sat down in a chair beside him, and they were enjoying light conversation, but that was until the Judge came by, informing Hewlett about Abe, that he was imprisoned.

“Abraham has been arrested?” Hewlett questioned.

Judge Woodhull glanced at Anna, but before he could say anything Anna made to excuse herself from the room. Hewlett stopped her and said she could stay, as he knew Abe was a dear friend of hers. It was old news about what had happened, and this was all probably about asking him for assistance in freeing Abe.

“Yes. Mary told me to bring it up to you.” The Judge said to Hewlett.

“You should have informed me sooner.”

“I thought it would be best to wait until you were recovered.”

Anna restrained herself from saying anything. She knew the Judge had held back, not bothering to do anything at first because he thought it would teach Abe a lesson. That itself had made Mary upset, so much that she came to Anna for help. She also knew the Judge had recently gone to see Abe, but that obviously hadn't helped. Nothing could have been done at the time anyway because at the same time Hewlett was gone, taken by the rebels.

“Abraham is your son.” Hewlett insisted.

“We couldn't do anything because you were gone.” The Judge countered. “We had to get confirmation that he was working for you to set him free. He went too far and got himself caught.”

“Yes. Yes, he was working under my orders, I take blame for that.” Hewlett pondered. “He may have gotten himself arrested, but if they are willing to let him go via confirmation from me, then we must get him back. And his wife must be distraught....” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'll write up a letter for his release.”

“I'll go inform Mary.” Judge Woodhull confirmed. “She'll be happy to hear that her husband will be returned to her.”

Anna remained silent, even when he left. Hewlett hen looked over at her and spoke.

“When did this occur?” He asked.

“Apparently on the same night the rebels captured you.” She answered him. “From what we heard, we needed your word that he was working for you and trying to expose rebels.” Anna and Abe were on the same side, but it was starting to seem tiring, overwhelming, and this was probably by far the most reckless thing she'd heard Abe do.

“Like I said, I'll send for his release. I know you two are close.”

Anna nervously glanced away. She had once loved Abe, but looking back on it, the moment he broke their engagement was the moment they started to drift apart. Even the short affair she had with him last year seemed like a cold memory. She'd jumped from the boat for him, although he didn't seem that interested when she told him that. She'd drifted apart from both the men in her life; Selah and Abe.

“Yes, I'm sure his family would like him home as well.” Anna and Abe weren't as close as they once were, but she didn't want to see him imprisoned.

Hewlett smiled. “Don't worry. I'll take care of it.”

She nodded. There was something about that smile she like, how... secure it seemed. Things were changing, as had the year, and Anna was slowly finding whatever this was she felt for Hewlett changing too, different from anything she had felt for Abe or her husband. This was new, uncharted waters.

“I know you will.”

 

* * *

 

Hewlett awoke with a sharp gasp and a shudder. He'd been woken by a nightmare.

He stared up at the dark ceiling of his room, listening to the wind whistling outside the window while trying to calm his breathing. The vision of the dark he had seen, it had been horrible. He had seen himself back at the rebel camp, back in that cage. He had faintly felt the chill of the cold winter winds.

But it wasn't real; he knew that. He wasn't lying huddled up in a corner of that cage, blanket wrapped messily around him. He was here in bed at Whitehall. The nightmare was only an illusion.

Yet, he scowled at the ceiling and clenched his hands in the sheets.

This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

She could tell it was snowing again, the way the flecks stuck to the window. Also everyone who walked into the tavern dusted the snow off their coats. It wasn't a terribly busy afternoon, but she supposed the majority of the people who were coming in wanted to get out of the snowfall.

Anna had just finished cleaning a table when she heard the door open. Looking up, she saw Hewlett walk into the tavern. She found herself smiling a little before straightening up so she could go greet him.

“Welcome, Major.” She greeted him. She noticed he wasn't using the crutch.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Strong.” Hewlett replied.

“May I assume you're here for a drink?”

“That is so. I've had a rather tiring day.”

“I'll take you over to a table and I'll be with you shortly.”

He nodded and Anna lead him over to an empty table. She saw to a few other patrons before coming back over to the Major. “You look well.” She commented, pouring him a drink. “I see you're no longer using the crutch.”

“I feel better, and I can walk fine now, so I see no need for it.” He took a sip of his drink and continued. “By the way, I have just finished writing the request for Abraham's release. I've already informed the Woodhulls, but I thought you might like to know as well.”

“That's very good news.” She agreed.

“I've sent it out and if luck allows, we should see Abraham again soon.” He paused and placed a hand under his chin in thought. Anna frowned.

“Are you alright, Major?”

He looked up at her. “Hm? Oh, yes. I was just a bit distracted.”

She wanted to ask if anything might be troubling him, but there were other people in the tavern she needed to see to. It would have to wait.

“Excuse me, Major, but I must get back to work.”

“Of course, don't let me keep you.”

Anna returned to working, but every so often she would glance over at Hewlett. He had, for a moment, looked like something might be on his mind. At the very least, he was apparently recovered from the cruel ordeal of capture.

Later on she watched him as he left. He stopped by her for a moment and asked if she would like to join him for dinner. Anna agreed- it sounded rather nice- and Hewlett gave her a curt nod before he went on his way. It was a nice thought he had offered her, and he was good conversation. Like she had said to Simcoe when he was still here, she thought Hewlett was a gentleman, truly. He may have seemed cold and stoic to her at first, but she knew a different side of him now, knowing he was trying to do what he thought was right and best for the town.

Maybe it was that simple.

She still went over to Whitehall for dinner, regardless. It was good, all in all, even if at times she felt a bit uncomfortable under the gaze of the Woodhulls.

She didn't stay long after they were done, but before Anna left, Hewlett offered to walk her back to her place. She could get back fine on her own, but what would it hurt to accept.

It had stopped snowing, which Anna was silently grateful for. She looked to Hewlett, finding him looking ahead as they walked arm in arm. The close silence between them was nice and comforting, but small talk filled the space fine just as well. Not that she wasn't okay with this silence. She didn't mind ether way.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” He asked.

“Yes.” Anna replied. “It was enjoyable.”

“I'm happy to hear that.”

They continued to walk along, or that was until Hewlett stopped, grimacing and looking down at his feet.

“Major?” She asked, worried.

“I'm fine. My foot still bothers me from time to time- the frostbite and all.”

“Maybe you should use the crutch.”

“No; like I said I have no need. Besides, what would the townspeople think if they saw me walking around like that?”

Personally, Anna thought there was no shame in it, but she could understand what Hewlett was saying. She thought back to when he apologized for being in a haggard state when she came to visit.

“Truth be told, when I was on bed rest, I could still feel the faintest chills run through my body.” He confessed. “Like those cold winds were just barely brushing against me, just as they do now. The memories of it make me shiver, looking back on those dark days."

“You were out in the cold.” Anna reasoned. “You said frostbite had damaged your foot. It might have been likely that a severe chill was setting in.” It pained her to think he could have frozen to death.

“Yes, that's true.” He smiled wearily. “Apologies if I seem a bit... spacey. I dreamed about my capture last night, and didn't get much sleep afterward.”

Oh. That explained why he had looked distracted. “What you went through... It was horrible.”

“It was. Up until then I had been fortunate to never endure such horrors. All I knew then was cold and dark, the frigid heart of winter. But it's over now. Though I suppose the memory will linger for weeks to come.”

Anna shuffled closer to him, to offer him comfort. He said nothing, but he looked thankful.

They continued on their way until they reached their destination. Hewlett thanked Anna for her company over the past few days and bid her goodnight as they lingered in the doorway and Anna, in return, wished for peaceful sleep upon him.

“Get back safe.” She said before he left.

Anna closed the door a lit a candle. She thought over dinner and their little walk.

It had been nice, and it was peaceful. However, she knew that wouldn't last for long, not with the war still going on and the certainty Simcoe would return. She believed Hewlett's claim that he would kill Simcoe if he tried to hurt her, but Anna feared for the Major in regards to that man. He had almost killed Hewlett... Whether that had been out of revenge or something else, Anna resented Simcoe completely.

Hewlett had said the thought of her alone had kept him going back in the rebel camp. She couldn't help but feel a bit touched. It was a strange feeling. She knew that the Major's feelings for her, whatever they may be, were genuine and careful. Now that he was back, what little she may have felt was transforming. The relief she had felt when she saw him in the tavern the day he returned was something she couldn't describe.

A part of Anna's mind reminded her that he was the enemy, but her original intention had vanished. She already felt guilty enough that she had used him to get across some information to Abigail, and now, she didn't want to continue doing it to him.

She sighed, conflicted. She was tired of this. Maybe it was time to get out of Abe's insane game before she got caught too. Maybe it was time to start over.

“Forgive me, Abraham.” She whispered into the air. Then she thought briefly of her husband, long gone by now, and probably resenting her. He was gone. Their time was over. “Forgive me, Selah....”

 

* * *

 

Hewlett looked at his injured foot with a blank expression. It looked better, but it still made him scowl at the fact he was missing a few toes. A small sacrifice to survive.

He wrapped his foot up in fresh bandages before settling in for the night. He'd only been back to overseeing the town for a short time, but it was already proving to be tiring. It was his responsibility, however, and he was okay with that. At least he had sent out the letter for Abe's release, though what kind of foolish thing he had done this time was beyond him.

It had also been quite nice to end off the day with having Anna over for dinner. It was enjoyable, and he was glad she thought so too. Hewlett couldn't help but notice that maybe they were just a bit closer to each other, especially how she expressed slight comfort when he confessed to the lack of sleep he experienced last night, and that only made him adore Anna more, but he knew that her returning his feelings was a slim chance. That was okay.

In truth, when he was taken, fear for his life aside, he had worried that Anna had been hurt in the ambush. The scream he heard of her that night was another memory to haunt him. He had assured himself several times she was okay, that he should focus on himself, on surviving. It did not stop him from worrying though, and perhaps on that cold night it was why he envisioned her, pretended she was there beside him under the stars.

Hewlett would continue to offer his friendship and protection for Anna. She was important to him and he wished nothing but her happiness and safety. Maybe after this war was over, he could ask if she would like to accompany him back to England. He would love to introduce Anna to his mother. A long shot for sure, as Anna would likely stay in Setauket, but he could hope. It wasn't wrong to.

As he lay down in bed, somehow, someway, he knew he would not be bothered by nightmares tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song 'With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept'; by Explosions In The Sky (each chapter name is a piece of it).


	4. We Slept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a friend returns as well as an enemy, they can find brief refuge under the stars, and then wait for the war to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've seen the new ep. I am a puddle of mush over anna and hewlett.
> 
> Thanks to all who've read and left kudos <3

It had been over a week since Hewlett had returned, staggering into the tavern and reuniting with Anna. Now, today, Abe was supposed to return from his imprisonment. Hewlett was sure his family, as well as Anna, would be happy for his return.

He felt the tiniest sparks of jealousy concerning Abe and his relation with Anna, their close connection. He remembered last year when Abe was brought before him on an accusation, because something had happened between Abe and Anna around Christmas. Judge Woodhull had even said to him that some time ago Abe and Anna were previously engaged. However, he couldn't let himself dwell on it. It wasn't worth fretting over.

Once Abe was secured in his custody, Hewlett went to greet him. He felt a pang of sympathy when he saw the other. _'He looks no better than me during my imprisonment.'_ Hewlett remarked quietly.

“Major.” Abe spoke, his voice sounding worn.

“Good to see you again, Abraham.” Hewlett replied. “We will talk about this later, but I'm sure your family would like to see you.”

“I heard you were-”

“Yes, I was taken hostage by a band of miscreant rebels, but I escaped. And now you're free as well.” He turned to Abe. “Are you well?”

The man stared at him blankly for a moment before answering. “Could be better.”

“Looks like we've both suffered the hardships of our respective captures. You can rest now.”

They said nothing more to each other on the way back to Whitehall. Mary was the first to greet Abe when they returned.

“Abraham!” She cried, running at her husband and embracing him. Abe staggered back a step, but slowly put his arms around her. He said nothing, but closed his eyes and leaned into her.

Hewlett heard the small sound of footsteps and looked to see Anna walking out of the other room. Abe heard it too and pulled away from Mary to look at her. Again, Hewlett felt that jealous spark when Abe went over to Anna and put his hands on her arms.

“Are you okay?” Anna asked him.

“Yes. I... didn't expect to see you here.” He replied.

“Um, the Major...” Anna looked over at Hewlett. “When Simcoe returned, he offered me room here for my protection.”

He could see Abe wanted to say something, but then the Judge came down from upstairs. Hewlett could sense the tension between the father and son.

“Father.” Abe simply said.

“Abraham.”

Hewlett took this opportunity to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. “Richard, I'm sure he would like to get some rest. He might like that after being a prisoner for so long.”

Abe nodded, looking eager to get out of the room. He silently brushed past the Judge and started to walk upstairs. Mary followed, asking the Judge to watch their son for a moment.

“I should head down to the tavern.” Anna said, moving to the door. Hewlett was a bit sad to see her go, but someone had to tend to the tavern.

“Yes, of course.” Hewlett agreed. “Oh, and Anna.” She stopped and looked back. “I know it's winter, but... I might be out tomorrow if the sky is clear.”

Anna smiled at him, like she understood what he was trying to say, and left.

 

* * *

 

All the people who came into the tavern- she knew all the faces. Everybody knew everybody in this town. It didn't help that most tended to look at her strangely now a days. It was bad enough she still carried her Patriot husband's name, but the day Simcoe had trick her into kissing him, half the town probably saw it.

And to top it all off, the day before Abe got back, when she was closing up the tavern for the night, Simcoe came back. He tried to tell her a monstrous lie, but she brushed by him, knowing Hewlett was alive. She'd been with him since he came back. Now she had to deal with Simcoe again, but Hewlett had already offered her to come back to Whitehall the other day. She'd rather be there... with the Major.

She worked through all of this though, ignored the masses of people.

She was, however, confused to see Mary walk in. She looked around, her gaze stopping on Anna. She must be looking for her.

“Mary,” Anna started, walking up to her. “What are you doing here, this is n-”

“I came to talk to you.” Mary glanced around. “Alone.”

Anna was confused, but none the less answered. “They'll be fine for a minute or so. This way.”

She took Mary to the back room so they could speak alone. “How's Abe?” She asked.

“He's... fine. Resting and recovering.” Mary looked down at the floor, seeming to gather her thoughts. “I know that... you and Abe had 'something' last year. It was no secret to me, you were engaged to him once.”

Anna bristled. She didn't want to talk about this. “If that's all you're here to do-”

“Anna. Yes, I know, and you know I love him. Despite it... I don't mean to call you out, but to thank you, for helping to bring Abe home. I spoke to Abe's father, and it didn't help much. Whatever you said to Simcoe... The Major came back, and he was able to get Abe out of prison. You must have said something to set this into motion.”

Anna nodded. It was bittersweet, but she couldn't bring herself to say Simcoe had lied to her. She knew for certain when he tried to convince her Hewlett was dead.

“We don't get along well, I think that's clear. I know you may still feel something for my husband.” Mary confessed. “It wasn't hard to piece together Abe was running off with you every so often. However, I feel compelled to thank you for helping us. That's what I came here to say.”

Anna tried to form a response, but Mary turned and left before she could say anything.

She silently thanked Mary and continued on.

 

* * *

 

The good news was Abe was returned safely. The bad news was Simcoe was back, _again._

Thank God he had asked Anna to move back to Whitehall beforehand. Although Simcoe was just another headache Hewlett had to deal with, and now that he knew what that man was capable of he needed to be careful about how he handled this matter. Hewlett would like no more than to arrest Simcoe and send him as far away as possible, ether that or try another stab at him, but the fact was Simcoe had somehow slithered his way into the Queen's Rangers. That was the tricky part.

His main concern, however, was keeping Anna out of harms way. Simcoe was obsessed with her, or at least to Hewlett he was. He knew Abe would keep an eye on her, as he had done in the past, but it still troubled him.

From his desk in the church, he looked out the window, observing the small town. Everything was as it should be (except for the part with Simcoe lurking about). Recently, he received word that the French became an ally of the rebel forces. With such a massive force behind what was left of them, the war would soon be over.

Leaning back in his chair, Hewlett hoped that if it should be the British army was defeated, at the very least himself and Anna would still be standing after it was all over.

 _'Even if we lose... I've done good here.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm still alive, and that's all that matters.'_

 

* * *

 

The next chance she got to speak to Abe was just before dinner. She had to do it sooner or later. Anna did care about Abe and was glad to see him home, but she needed to clear things up.

Anna knocked on his door, patiently waiting for a response. It seemed like only a few days ago she was standing outside Hewlett's room, now it was Abe.

“Yes?” Came the reply.

“It's Anna.”

There was brief silence before she heard a shuffling sound and the door opened. Abe still looked a little unwell, but rested. When she had seen Hewlett after he came back, he had looked much worse off.

“You look rested. Mary wants to know if you'll be joining us for dinner.” Anna said.

“Oh. Yes, I will be.” Abe glanced at her as if he was trying to read her mind. No doubt yesterday when he came back he suspected something when she told him why she was staying at Whitehall.

“May I speak with you?” She finally asked.

“Sure.” He let her in and closed the door behind them. “My father told me Simcoe was back in Setauket. He didn't hurt you, did he?”

Anna shook her head, thinking about when Hewlett had saved her from him. “No. Like I said, the Major offered me room here.”

Abe seemed to dwell on that, giving a small nod. “Good. He can't get to you here. I found out something while I was in New York, something important.”

Oh no, he was going right at it again. This was getting out of hand. “Abe-”

“The French have allied with the rebels. Do you know what this means?”

Anna closed her eyes and thought over her answer carefully. She had to be careful in case anyone might hear them. Finally, she took a deep breath and gave her answer.

“I'm done.”

Abe looked confused. “What?”

She weakly chuckled and stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

“I'm done. It's too dangerous, and I'm so tired of it. Please leave me out of this game.”

She pulled away, and the look on Abe's face was strangely satisfying. “I want to start over. Go be with your wife, Abe. She and your son need you.”

“Anna-”

“I'm sorry. Dinner will be ready soon. But I'm glad you're safe.”

She made to leave, but Abe grabbed her arm. She flinched, but when she looked back, he said, “Thank you.” and let go of her.

As she left, Anna looked down at her feet. She knew she would have to explain in more detail when she could speak to Abe alone, and he wouldn't like it but he probably already knew. However, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Anna saw Hewlett as she walked back down the stairs. He looked up and stopped to wait for her.

“Hello, Mrs. Strong. Will Abraham be joining us tonight?”

“Mary asked me that as well. Yes, he will be.”

“Are you alright?” Hewlett asked as she took the last step. “Your expression looked....”

She looked up at him. “I'm alright.”

He gave her a tiny smile. “Excellent. Come now, the table is being set.”

 

* * *

 

The sky was clear tonight; she could see the stars. Anna recalled what Hewlett said yesterday about possibly taking the telescope outside if the sky was clear. But it was the middle of winter, would he really be outside. There was only one way to know.

Anna put on her heaviest shawl and braced herself against the cold awaiting her outside. It wasn't as chilly as she expected, but it was still cold enough to see her own breath. She walked around the building to where she knew the little platform for the telescope was set up, and there, much to her surprise, she saw him observing the stars once more. Anna would have thought he wouldn't want to be out here after what happened to him prior, but here he was.

She paused by the corner of the building, hesitating for a moment. Once again, she found herself out here, finding Hewlett looking through a telescope. Strange how some feeling so small she was now certain had overtaken her. She looked at him and all she felt was relief, from his presence alone but now also because he was safe.

When the Major had been gone, taken hostage, Anna had missed him terribly. When he came back, she found herself becoming closer to him, and she would not do this out of some foolish information gathering.

What conclusion she had come to, she knew what she felt for Hewlett now, and she now it was time to start over. If Abe was right, if the French had allied with the rebels, then this war would soon come to a close. Now would be a better time than any.

Confidently, Anna took a step towards Hewlett.

“Major.”

 

* * *

 

Hewlett could handle the chill, he had been subjected to much worse, but the call from a voice he knew well warmed his heart ever so slightly.

He turned to that beautiful voice. “Anna. Good to see you.”

“I wasn't sure if you'd be out here or not.”

“Ah, well, the sky is clear so what could a short time outside do. I needed some fresh air.”

Anna stepped up onto the platform and brushed her hand over the surface of the telescope. “This truly is a magnificent invention.”

“Quite.” Hewlett agreed. “We can see far into the heavens, reaches that seem within our very grasp, though this framework of lenses and metal. It is a marvel.”

“Are you sure you're alright being out here? I thought, after...” She trailed off, and Hewlett sighed, placing a hand over hers where it lay on the telescope.

“I'm fine. Completely recovered. You don't need to worry about me.” He assured her.

“Sometimes I could not help but to.” Something was different this time; her hand curled around his. “You gave me so much kindness, even as this town went about whispering about me because of my husband. When they took you, I worried what might have happened. When you came back, I feared there might be complications to your recovery.”

“I worried for you too.” Hewlett said softly. “Above all else as those rebels dragged me away, knowing they could kill me at any moment, I prayed you were unharmed. As long as you were safe, it was okay.”

Anna smiled, wide and true, and Hewlett couldn't help but gently squeeze her hand.

And then, there, under the stars, under the light of the heavens, as they looked at each other, Anna leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Hewlett froze in place. She'd never expected her to do something like that. He'd accept if she didn't reciprocate his feelings, not wanting to force her, but did this mean...?

She pulled away, still smiling, and he blinked rapidly. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

“May- oh dear- May I, perhaps, kiss you...?” The Major asked.

“Yes.” She replied. Her answer sounded true.

So, he closed the distance between them and softly kissed her. Strange, how this woman he used to hardly come across became so important in his life. Strange, how this ordeal had brought them closer. Strange, how he had fallen for such a brave woman. To his surprise, Anna returned the kiss, and Hewlett smiled into it.

He could see their breaths when they parted, but his chest felt aglow with love.

“Edmund,” Her hands had moved to rest on his arms. “If the offer still stands, I would like to take you up on it. Getting a divorce of my marriage to Selah.”

Another thing he didn't expect to hear. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. That way... It's much better than the burned out shell of what was once me and Selah. And as for Abe... he'll understand. I quite- I've found- I quite enjoy your company.”

“I see. I'll see what I can do.” He shivered a little as a gust of wind picked up.

“Maybe it's too cold for star observation.”

“Perhaps you're right. I'll pack up the telescope for the night and we can go back in, though I'm sure the hour must be getting late and you would like to sleep.”

Together, they packed the telescope away and went back inside. Hewlett walked Anna to her room, feeling oddly light. He took off the shawl for her and folded it onto a chair.

Before he left, he paused at the door. Anna's face looked enchanting in the candlelight.

That was how he knew he loved her.

“Goodnight, Edmund.”

“Goodnight, Anna.”

As he walked away to his own room and she closed her own door, Hewlett resolved that he would at some point, ask her about going back to England with him. He'd include that in his next letter to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song 'With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept'; by Explosions In The Sky (each chapter name is a piece of it).


	5. Epilogue: So Long, Lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With news that the French have decided to ally with the rebel forces, Hewlett proposes a question for Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue title from 'So Long, Lonesome', by Explosions In The Sky.
> 
> This was asked for a while back and I've decided to add an epilogue to wrap things up. Follows through the end of season 2.
> 
> Thanx for reading!

For once, Anna felt happy.

Though they both resumed their normal roles and lives, she felt happy. Though she couldn't completely return to a new life- not after everything that had happened, not after everything with Abe and the ring- at least she had something left.

Hewlett.

Sometimes she'd see him in passing, or at the tavern. A lot of times at Whitehall, as she still stayed there while Simcoe was roaming about. She'd think of the kiss they shared on the cold night under the stars after his return and Anna would smile to herself at the memory.

She still had something left here.

But of course something had to happen.

Abe asked to meet with her one day, despite how she had said that she didn't want to be involved anymore. So she went, to the burned ruins and down to the cellar to hear what Abe had to say, if only to get him off her back. She'd have to lay down this intention again that she didn't want to have anything to do with the ring anymore, more strongly this time.

She hadn't expected Abe to say he was going to kill Hewlett, and use her to help do it.

No... No, she wouldn't let it happen! She couldn’t loose Hewlett!

Anna, in desperation, went to Mary for help. She did help, and they prevented this mad scheme Abe had come up with, though the alternate Mary had provided, it made Anna uneasy. And then Abe had brought up Hewlett and confronted her. That was the final straw.

It was out of her hands after that, and she didn't see Abe after that night, but she really didn't take notice of his absence. After a day or two, she just assumed Abe went off to New York again- the fool. As far as Abe was concerned, she didn't want to talk to him at all.

It felt better to distance herself from Abe and the ring, and she still had Hewlett. While she was aware that despite being discrete about their relationship, there were probably rumors floating around town about them, but she didn't care. She was happy.

One day, Hewlett had asked Anna to come over when she had some time to spare. Anna wasn't sure what Hewlett wanted, but she was able to find some time to go see him.

Once at Whitehall, she found Hewlett upstairs in his study, sitting by a desk. Anna knocked carefully on the door frame to get his attention.

Hearing the noise, Hewlett turned in the chair and smiled. “Anna!” He stood. “Good to see you. Come in.”

Anna walked in, smiling back at him. By this time he was most certainly recovered, and they could put this behind them, though sometimes Hewlett would mention he still dreamt of those long winter days in the wooden cell. It wasn't something to be easily forgotten, and Anna understood this.

“What is it you asked me to come over for?”

Hewlett walked back over to his desk and picked up a few papers there. “I was able to secure the paperwork for your divorce, that is if you still wish to go through with it.”

Anna remembers the first time he asked, and he had gone off on a tangent about Plato as a result. It was sort of enduring, looking back on it now. It hadn't been brought up again until Anna mentioned it, on that winter night when they kissed, the stars above as witness.

She didn't regret it, and she didn't regret agreeing to this. She wanted to start over.

“Yes, I still do.”

Hewlett held out his hand. “May I?” Anna placed her hand in his, to which he brought up to kiss gently. “I only wish for you to be happy.”

He let go of her hand, and Anna could feel the absence of warmth that they had shared in the brief togetherness of their touch. She missed it.

Hewlett inclined his head to the window and sighed. Anna, confused, stepped forward and laid a hand carefully on his arm. She was about to ask what was wrong, but he spoke before she could get the first words out.

“Have you heard of it yet?” He asked, still gazing out the window.

“I'm not sure what you mean.”

“The French have become allies with the rebels. I received news of this recently, and I must admit I was not expecting this turn.”

Anna knew from Abe, of course, but she pretended to not know. “News is slow to reach here since the town is more isolated, but that is most unexpected indeed.”

“I wonder if this is a sign,” He pondered. “one that means this conflict will soon end, drawing down the curtain.”

“Whatever it means,” She offered. “we'll survive. We have each other.”

At this, the Major looked back to Anna and smiled sadly. “I know this truth. That is why I have something to ask of you.”

Anna drew her hands together, anxious as to what it was Hewlett wanted to ask her. “Of me?”

“Yes, my dear. If... which ever way this ends, I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me back to England. Only if you want to. I... I understand if you'd prefer to stay here; I wouldn't blame you for it. I know how it can be to try and adjust to a new strange place you are unfamiliar with.”

He was babbling again, but Anna was still stuck on his initial message, the words running circles around her mind.

Go to England... with Hewlett.

Hewlett must have noted her silence, because he spoke again, much softer. “If you wish to stay in Setauket, I will not force you to leave. I will respect your decision. This town is your home.”

But it didn't feel much like home anymore, she wanted to say.

Instead she spoke something different. “Do you miss your home...?”

He nodded. “Very much, but for the time being I have a job here I must do.”

“I'm sure it is a lovely place.” She reached out for his hand this time. “I wanted to start over, and my divorce of Selah is my first step. I've grown tired of this place, Edmund, but not of you. You've given me so much, and I would prefer to stay by your side.” She looked into his eyes, giving his hand a squeeze. “I accept your offer.”

Hewlett looked surprised, but a hopeful smile soon came across his face. “Are you sure?

“I am. I am much more happier with you.”

He laughed lightly, and leaned his head down. “May I k-”

“You don't have to ask.”

Anna closed the distance and leaned up to kiss Hewlett, expressing how much gratitude she had in this intimate contact.

When they pulled away, Hewlett said, “My mother will be wanting to meet you.”

“Should I be concerned?” Anna asked.

“No, she is a kind woman and a wonderful mother. She will welcome you warmly.”

Anna laughed and they kissed again. Yes, she was happy. Soon this war would be over, at least she hoped, and when the paperwork went through she would begin her life again. The joy was that she had Hewlett, and she could not thank him enough for everything.

Things were finally changing, and for the better.


End file.
